Mass Consciousness
The ability to infect and convert a person to one's own thought process through psychoactive viral mental manipulation. Sub-power of Subordination Manipulation. Also Called *Collective Consciousness *Devotion Inducement *Psionic Virus *The One in All Capabilities User can use a plethora of means to override the thought and feeling process of numerous sentient beings effectively and immediately turning said individuals towards the users mindset and drives. In essence making anyone and everyone who comes in contact with this power a mirror image of the user, whose mental and psychic capacities serving to strengthen and empower themselves. This is accomplished via tactile effect taking place using a type of neural psychic virus which automatically converts most conscious and subconscious thought towards the wielders favor, as well as spreads from host to host collecting more & more minds into the link, collecting as many consciousness into one's consciousness. Advanced users do not even need to have physical content to override there thoughts and even learn to reverse the process, transferring various information to others, and even allow others to have there free will and personal thoughts restored completely and still be link to them without them knowing it, being able to live among free people and manipulate anyone the users wishes a will. Applications *Belief Inducement *Command **Limitation Inducement **Limiter Removal *Conquest Empowerment *Empathy **Emotion Manipulation **Empathic Synchronization *Hive Mind *Infection Empowerment *Intelligence Infinitum **Intelligence Transference **Intelligence Enhancement *Leadership Empowerment *Mind Control *Mind Hive *Mind Link *Neuro-Psychic Knowledge *Psychological Intuition *Belief Dependent Capability **Enhanced/Supernatural to Absolute Condition **Self-Power Augmentation *Sensory Field Generation **Sensory Scrying **Shared Vision *Species Detection *Telepathic Mimicry *Telepathic Relay *Visual Linking *Visual Telepathy only with assimilated **Memory Reading *Worship Empowerment Techniques *'Domino Effect': Every single being or entity touched by this power's virulent aspects further spreads its contagious aspects from person to person, further welcoming other people into the network. The Spread of infection can hit anybody from friends, family, associates, pets, anyone in general will succumb to this aspect and it only grows stronger the more individuals succumb to it's spread. *'Gestalt Intellect': The number of multitudinous psyches can also serve to greatly enhance cognitive and neural capacitive capabilities to new heights, each and every single solitary intellect can serve to boost ones own mental capacity several thousand fold. In rare cases they can feed this back onto those who they've linked with boosting their mind scape. *'Personalized Sensory Grid': Through collective individual contact the users of this power gain a near omnipresent senses of their surroundings through the countless minds that they've connected and assimilated with, essentially making other peoples senses their own. *'Post-Human Jump-start': The assimilation of normal homo sapiens bolsters ones power by 5-10 times over. But by absorbing other superhumans into the hive link, not only do they gain a greater power boost by drawing on their naturally supercharged brain activity. They also increase the potency and spread of their mental virus several times over also amping up the amount of mental energies one receives from those infected. *'Psycho-Physical Manifestation': The number of minds absorbed can also have an effect of physiological aspects as well. With the more conscious thoughts absorbed the more ones own appearance changes to match their power and state of mind. Appearing as handsome and attractive or dark and insidious based on ones state of mind. Limitations *Dependent to mass of followers lose of supporters will cause one to weaken gradually. *Dependent upon psychic link one possesses with their followers, if said link is in some way disrupted it can cut off their supply of power. *Higher level mass consciousness related abilities require greater and greater masses of individual conscious thought and emotion to power them. * Beings with a Higher Consciousness may never be reached. * Other users of Mass Consciousness may revival the other. *Users of Control Negation, Psychic Shield, Telepathic Negation may be immune. Known Users *Puck (Captain Earth); via Installing *John Clay/Godhead (WildStorm) *Zona Cluster (Marvel) *Weapon XVI: All-God (Marvel) *Borg (Star Trek) *Reverend Amos Howell/Unity (Superman: The Animated Series) *Jason Miller (Alphas) *Replicators (Stargate SG-1) *Replicators/Asurans (Stargate Atlantis) *Wraith (Stargate Atlantis) *Jasmine (Angel) *Machines (Matrix franchise) *Yivo (Futurama) *Reapers (Mass Effect) *Jenova (Final Fantasy 7) Gallery Godhead.png|All Godhead (Wildstorm) needed to do was touch someone and they were immediately converted to his way of thinking. Category:Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Rare Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers